Technician Naylor
Overview |badges= Portal Hopper }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Psymon Omega New Contact(s) * None Prior to Introduction Look, I'm sorry mate, but if you don't know Psimon Omega, I can't help you. Anyway, I'm really busy. I gotta figure this thing out or it's gonna be me neck. Now, if that rune there acts like a flux capacitor... Information Arachnos Portal Technician Portal Technician Grant Naylor joined Arachnos to get out of his old life of dead-end jobs. His overall aptitude test would have placed his as low-grade cannon fodder, except for one thing: While his overall academic ability was below average, he had an innate grasp of interdeminsional theory equal to most experts in the field. Naylor now works as part of the Arachnos Exploratory Science Division, where his intuitive feel for how inter-dimensional travel works is being put to use reverse-engineering other groups' dimensional travel technologies. Initial Contact Right, so you'd be , eh? Good ta meet ya. I'm Arachnos Portal Technician First Class Grant Naylor. I'm supposed to be tryin' ta figure out how these Circle portals work, and I think we almost got it, but then comes the hard part: Testing it. We're almost ready, but we need someone tough enough to survive anything on the other side. It's not an official Arachnos job, but I can afford to put it on me expense account. Underlevelled for second Story Arc It's nothin' against you, mate, but this is one a' them really high-end gigs. It can't go wrong, or it's me neck. So, you want the job, come back when you got what it takes to handle it. No More Missions After all that, ya still want more? Sorry mate, but now all that's done I need some time ta get me notes together for the higher-ups. I hate given' presentations to Lord Recluse. He's got a bad habit a' beheadin' ya if your laptop crashes durin' a meetin'. Store Technician Naylor sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 35 Technology/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements Badge Mission Briefing Them Longbow types are startin' to be a problem with dimensional travellin'. They've got some way a' detecting when we move, an' getting people in place ta interfere. Worse than the Nemesis Army, those lot are. Well, I got a plan that could put an 'old on that and keep 'em off our backs. It would mean jumpin' right inta a Longbow base, though. So, ya up for it? Mission Acceptance This is the good bit: You'll go in right through their portal. Once yer in, destroy their phase 'armonic tuners. Should be 3 of 'em. Then, put this Virus inta their computers, and take out their base commander. That should do 'em right. This Virus should scramble Portal Corps' systems Unnecessary solicitation Once yer in, destroy their phase 'armonic tuners. Should be 3 of 'em. Then, put tha Virus inta their computers, and take out their base commander. Enemies Notable NPCs * Base Commander (Longbow Officer) (Boss) * Phase Harmonic Tuner 1 (Object) NPC Text :Phase Harmonic Tuner 1: Before combat: Random Longbow member 1: "The PHT says the transition was right into this base." Combat start: Random Longbow member 1: "I got a bad feeling it's reading right." :Phase Harmonic Tuner 2: Before combat: Random Longbow member 2: "We're under attack?" Random Longbow member 3: "Yeah, it's !" Random Longbow member 2: " ? But how?" Combat start: Random Longbow member 2: "How's academic now!" :Phase Harmonic Tuner 3: Before combat: Random Longbow member 4: "Protect the PHT!" Random Longbow member 5: "Watch out for !" Combat start: Random Longbow member 4: "You're going down, Villains!" :Base Commander: Before combat: "Isolate the compound." "We can't let the damage spread." Combat start: "You won't take this base!" "I won't let you!" Badge Completion of this mission awards the Portal Hopper Badge. Debriefing That should 'andle them for a while. Now, onta our own business, eh, ? You're solid in my book, mate. Here, check out these new Enhancements. Ring me, ok? Story Arcs Automatic Villainy Souvenir: Your Blueprints These detailed plans are the last trace of a plot by Nemesis to replace you with an automaton duplicate. It's an idea to fiendish, you wish you'd thought of it earlier. You remember it as: Automatic Villainy After the Mole Point Bravo incident, you were almost surprised that Arachnos kept funding more of Naylor's interdimensional expeditions. But they did, and he wanted your help with them. You took the job, and stepped through Naylor's portal to another dimension where the Devouring Earth were on the verge of wiping out all human life. Both Longbow and the Nemesis Army were there in force fighting the Devouring Earth, but strangely, the Nemesis Army never attacked you. They seemed almost glad you were there. Based on the Nemesis Army's friendly stance toward you, Technician Naylor theorized that another version of you native to that dimension might have hired on with the Nemesis Army. To test this theory, you went to another hotspot in that dimension where the Nemesis Army was fighting the Devouring Earth. While there, you were helped by the Nemesis Army, and even managed to steal some of their deployment plans from udner their noses. It looked like you'd caught Nemesis in one of his own schemes! You went in to steal more Nemesis Army secrets about a new type of imposter automaton. You found blueprints, telemetry, and even records of the capture of the person the new generation of imposter was supposed to impersonate. The only problem is, the Nemesis Army's new automaton is supposed to be impersonating you. According to their data, the imposter is already deployed, but would mistakenly think it's the original. Everything seems to point to the impossible fact that you're not really you, but a Nemesis Automaton with delusions of being real. You know this can't be right, and Technician Naylor agrees. The report on your capture listed the personnel involved, and the deployment records you found earlier showed where some of them are now. You went after one, a Captain named Deckard, hoping to disprove the information you found. However, Captain Deckard not only repeated what you'd already learned, but said that the real you was still being kept alive to update your programming. Deckard also said that seeing the original would reboot you and bring you back into the fold. He even told you where to go to find the original. But that's impossible. Clearly, you're the original. Aren't you? Aren't you? It was time to find out the truth, either way. You stepped through the portal to the Nemesis base where, according to what you'd found, the real you was being kept. What you discovered, though, was that this had all been a Nemesis plot to draw you here! They did have an imposter in place, but it wasn't a duplicate of you, it was a duplicate of Technician Naylor! If their trap had worked, they would have substituted you for a duplicate and no one would ever have known. You rescued the real Naylor, but by the time you'd gotten him to safety, the imposter had fled through the portal. With the real Technician Naylor's help, you tracked the imposter to the other side of the portal, where it was being picked up by the Nemesis Army. You trashed the machine. It wasn't much satisfaction, but it was something. Briefing I pulled in some favors, and we're givin' ya another go. I think I got the hang of 'ow this portal thingie works, right, and it's time to test it out for real, with those coordinates you got from the Nemesis Army. 'Course, that means the Nemesis Army's probably gonna be there too, but there's too much at stake. So we need someone who's been out there before, who can 'andle it. An' that's you. Are ya in? It'll be rough. Ya might want to bring some friends. Mission acceptance I'm really glad ta be workin' with ya again. Alright, the first one up should be a lot of fun. We've got some strange readings from a nearby alternate world. Accordin' to tha Nemesis Army, it's in danger of fallin' ta the Devourin' Earth, and the 'eroes are tryin' ta 'elp stop that from 'appenin'. We want ya ta catch one of tha 'ero commanders and find out just 'ow much is goin' on. Tha commander's one a' their Ballista fellas. They're tough, real power 'ouses. Ya might want ta bring some more people. Unnecessary solicitation We want ya ta catch one of tha 'ero commanders and find out just 'ow much is goin' on. Tha commander's one a' their Ballista fellas. They're tough, real power 'ouses. Ya might want ta bring some more people. Enemies Neutral You defeated the Longbow Commander Notable NPCs * Longbow Ballista (Elite Boss) Debriefing We were monitorin' tha whole thing. What 'appened with tha Nemesis Army? They were all chummy with ya for some reason. That can't be good. Still, ya got tha intel, so that's what really matters. I'll pass it along. Briefing Remember 'ow tha Nemesis Army was all nice to ya the last time you went out? Well, I got a theory that might explain it. See, these other dimensions are often analogous to our own, right? So, what if in that dimension, there was a version a' you who hired on with the Nemesis Army? It would explain it, wouldn't it? An' it would give us a golden opportunity. So here's the plan: I want you to impersonate this other you again, an' this time steal some intel right out from under tha Nemesis Army. Mission acceptance We'll be sendin' ya back to tha same world. The Longbow files ya got 'ave pointed us to a Nemesis Army supply depot they were about to attack. Just play along with any Nemesis Army types an' try to find some info before tha' 'eeroes make off with it. Unnecessary solicitation Same as Mission acceptance Enemies Neutral You found nothing but ammunition, dried food, and uniforms. You found something. !"}} Notable NPCs * Lesser Devoured (Boss) (Guarding Lt. Hollister) * Lt. Hollister (Ally) (Nemesis Lance Corporal) NPC Text :Lt. Hollister: Before combat: Lt. Hollister: "Beasts of the Devouring Earth, you shan't prevail here!" Random Devouring Earth guard: "Devour..." Combat start: Lt. Hollister: "Ah! ! Care for a spot of help?" Devouring Earth guard: "Destroy!" Upon rescue: "I take it that Arachnos suspects nothing? Excellent." If lost, and refound: "Thanks again. Got in a bit over my head." Debriefing I can't believe it. Ye've caught Nemesis in 'is own schemes! This is brilliant. Absolutely brilliant! I'll show this ta tha 'igher ups. I just know they're gonna want ya ta try it at least one more time. Briefing We got another target. Seems tha Nemesis Army just lost a base to Longbow and are trying to re-take it. In all the confusion, you could find some more important information. See, we think that tha Nemesis Army's been recruitin' people from parallel worlds ta swell their ranks, and if we could find out where, we could cut off the supply. So, are ya ready ta steal a bit more info from under Nemesis' big brass nose? Mission acceptance Tha Nemesis Army's supposed ta' be workin' on a new type a' robot. Tha next evolution a' Nemesis imposter automatons, an' all that. So, we want ya ta' get all that ya can find on it. Lead tha Nemesis troops on about bein' on their side, an' take out tha Longbow Commander just to be sure he can't report the same information back to tha 'eeroes. Unnecessary solicitation Same as Mission acceptance Enemies Neutral You found something disturbing in the files You found some disturbing records from a Nemesis Automaton You found some disturbing blue prints. The Longbow Commander told you what he learned. It wasn't good. Notable NPCs * Longbow Commander (Longbow Ballista) (Elite Boss) NPC Text :Longbow Commander '''Combat start: "I've read the files on you, ." "Tell me, how does it feel to be a copy?" Debriefing This can't be true. No, this has got to be impossible. I mean, 'ow could it be true? 'Ow could you be a Nemesis robot? Now, I know what it looks like: The schematics of you, the report a' your capture, even the telemetry. But it just can't be. I know ya. I've worked with ya. An' I know ya ain't some Nemesis machine. Right? Right? Briefing I know what all tha' evidence says, , but I know it can't be right. Ya can't be some kinda Nemesis replicant. So I been studyin'. I've 'eard about 'ow Nemesis likes ta mess with people's 'eads, an' I think that's whot this is. Now, I cross-checked tha 'capture report' ya found with tha deployment orders ya got before, an' 'ere's whot I found: One of tha men the report said was commandin' one a' tha teams that was supposed ta 'ave captured ya is out on 'it own explorin' a dead world. 'Is name's Captain Rick Deckard, an if ya catch 'im, he can tell ya what's really goin' on. Mission acceptance This time, tha Nemesis Army ain't likely ta welcome ya. Tha good news is, all ya got ta do is find Captain Deckard and get tha info ya need from him. Unnecessary solicitation Same as Mission acceptance Enemies (Only Deckard's group) You forced Captain Deckard to talk, but he said nothing that would assure you. Notable NPCs * Captain Deckard (Lieutenant) NPC Text :Captain Deckard: Before combat: "Check the perimeter." Combat start: "Just like any other machine, ." "You just need a good kick to get back in order." Debriefing I know this looks worse an' worse, but ya can't give up. Ya gotta find out tha truth. I'll 'elp ya as far as I can. Briefing The Nemesis Army claims that you're just a copy. They say that they 'ave the real you, an' are keeping that original alive. I don't believe it, not a word. But there's others who might. An' some of 'em might start ta wonder soon. So ya gotta do this. Ya gotta find out whot tha Nemesis Army is really up ta. Marco gave up the coordinates easy. Now comes tha 'ard part. Ya gotta go, an' I can't 'elp ya but ta get ya there. Mission acceptance The truth is goin' ta be in there somewhere. I've helped ya as much as I can, but ya gotta find it on your own now. When it's all done, talk ta me. Unnecessary solicitation Same as Mission acceptance Note: Despite having the same name, the boss of this mission, "Nemesis?", is just a regular boss and not the Archvillain of the same name you may face in City of Heroes. Enemies This wasn't the real Nemesis, only a empty robotic copy! You found falsified records on this computer You found a disassembled automaton that looks like you has the real Naylor! ATTACK!"}} Notable NPCs * Nemesis? (Boss) * Warhulk (Boss) (Guarding Grant Naylor) * Grant Naylor (Hostage) NPC Text :Nemesis?: Before combat: "Make ready! ''"The trap has been set," "And even now Lord Nemesis watches it come to fruition through my eyes." Combat start: "I have good news and bad news for you, :" "Firstly, you have not been replaced by one of Lord Nemesis' Machines." "Secondly, you are about to be. At 50% Health: "I'll make certain your duplicate has better manners!" At 25% Health: "You fight a mere copy of the original, but don't think it will be easy!" Defeated: "For..." "Lord..." "Nemesis!" :Grant Naylor: Before combat: Grant Naylor: "I'll get back at tha lot of ya, I will!" Random Nemesis guard: "I doubt it." Combat start: Random Nemesis guard: "Wait a moment..." Grant Naylor: " ? Is that really you?" Random Nemesis guard: "Lads! That's not the duplicate!" Upon rescue: "Ya got ta get me out a' 'ere!" "They've got a robot double of me out there!" If lost: "Don't leave me behind, ! I've already spent enough time captured." If refound: "Too right!" If recaptured: "Not again." Upon reaching entrance: "That robot double had better start runnin'! I'll take a spanner right to it!" Debriefing I'm Livid! I'm not just gonna blow me stack, I'm gonna lose it completely! They 'ad me there an' replaced me with one a them machines! Well, tha thing ran! Right through tha portal. Probably 'ad its pick-up spot already set in its tiny robotic mind. An' it's 'ad plenty a' time to learn everythin'! We gotta stop it before they can get it back! Oh, and don't get me started on 'ow nobody knew tha difference! Briefing I figured out where that robot imposter a' me went. It's back on that one abandoned world where ya caught Marco. Ya gotta stop it before they can pick it up, or else it'll spill everythin' it learned. All about Arachnos, an' all about you too, so don't think ya don't have a stake in this. Mission acceptance Destroy that duplicate, an' make sure ya get whatever team's around it too. Can't take any chances. Unnecessary solicitation Same as Mission acceptance Enemies Notable NPCs * Fake Grant Naylor (Boss) NPC Text :Fake Grant Naylor: Before combat: "We must get my data back to Nemesis Army lines!" Combat start: "Are ya tryin' ta get captured for real, ?" Debriefing That wraps up that. Nemesis ain't like ta try that again, but it was a close thing. An' worst of all, Arachnos ain't even gonna pay me back tha money a' mine that machine spent. I never 'ave any luck. Last Stand on Mole Point Bravo Information you'd already captured from the Nemesis Army indicate that the heroes and the Nemesis Army seemed to be fighting in a strange pocket dimension called the Shadow Shard. You struck a Portal Corp facility to find some confirmation, and forced one of their scientists to give you the information you needed. Using the information you stole, you used Naylor's portal to cross over into a strange alternate dimension at a base called 'Mole Point Bravo.' You defeated the defenders and kidnapped some of the natives for information. Shortly after you left, things started to go horribly wrong on Mole Point Bravo. You went to fend off a Longbow counter-attack and found the base was also under attack by the strange creatures called the 'Rularuu'. You took a final job to get the base commander out of danger so he could evacuate the place, leaving what's left of Mole Point Bravo to the heroes and the monsters of the Shadow Shard. (note: As of the latest patch on 7/22 - this STILL does not unlock the Rularuu claws for female characters.) Briefing 'Ey, you remember that information ya' gaffed from tha Nemesis Army for me a bit back? Well, I was goin' through it, lookin' for more stable dimensions, when I noticed there was this one spot they mentioned the 'eeroes were also explorin'. So I talked ta some buddies o' min in intel, an' they told me that captured Nemesis Army soldiers 'ave been talkin' 'bout somethin' called tha 'Shadow Shard,' another dimension where they're fightin' the 'eeroes an' stuff. I think it's the same place. This could be worth checkin' out, but we'd need to know it's tha same place. Ta do that, we need coordinates from tha 'eeroes. An' I know just 'ow ta get them. I will warn ya, though, if ya start this, you're in it, right? So C'mon, it should be fun, eh? Yer gonna love this. 'Ere's tha plan: I set me portal 'ere ta intercept tha next time tha 'eeroes try to send somethin' over ta this Shadow Shard. After the transit's done, it's kept locked on their portal, and now I can force the other end a' their portal back open. So all you got to do is gear up, go through, an' force one a' their portal techs to get the data from their computers. If it matches, we're in luck. Unnecessary solicitation Same as Mission acceptance Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Warden (Boss) (Guarding Doc Kryten) * Doc Kryten (Captive, must escort to location within mission) NPC Text :Doc Kryten: Before combat: 1: "Don't worry, Doc. We'll protect you." Doc Kryten: "Oh my! ! In the base!" Combat start: 1: "Engaging the target!" Doc Kryten: "Don't allow to overpower you, fellows! Give it the old Longbow try!" Doc Kryten: "I hope you gentlemen will excuse me for stating what may seem obvious," Doc Kryten: "but we're positively scuppered!" Upon 'rescue': Doc Kryten: "I'll do what you want, just please stop hurting people!" Upon destination point: Doc Kryten: "You're a monster, ." Doc Kryten: "I only hope this information leads you to exactly what you deserve." Debriefing Oh, this is just what I wanted ta see. Gimme a bit ta look this over, but I think I might 'ave all I need ta send ya on a bit of a tour. Tell me when you're ready. Briefing Everythin's ready. I got the portal all synched up for ya. You'll be goin' to a base the 'eeroes 'ave established in the pocket dimension they're callin' tha Shadow Shard. The place is called Mole Point Bravo, an' not only is it gonna be full a Longbow troops, but there might also be some a' the human natives on hand talkin' to 'em. Your job will be to clean tha place out, lock their portals, and secure it all for Arachnos. We're ready whenever you are. Mission acceptance We've got the portal all set up. Once you're through, you'll probably be comin' right into a whole pack a' good guys, so be ready. You'll have to defeat all the base defenders to secure tha place. You'll also need to lock the portal control computer so they can't send reinforcements. Finally, if there are any a' them human natives there, catch 'em and bring 'em back to us, but they ain't neccessary or nothin'. Unnecessary solicitation Same as Mission acceptance '''Enemies' Note: Longbow will be hostile to both Nemesis and Soldiers of Rularuu groups. Notable NPCs * Dave (Hostage) * Krissie (Hostage) * Longbow Officer x 4 (Boss) * Longbow Warden x 2 (Boss) (one guarding each native) * Expedition Commander (Longbow Ballista) (Elite Boss) NPC Text :Guard Squad 1: Before combat: 1: "There's a strange energy spike in the portal." 2: "What?" 2: "What kind of energy spike?" Combat start: 1: "Contact Firebase Zulu! We're under attack!" :'Guard Squad 2:' '''Before combat:' 1: "Never thought that exploring a new dimension would be... dull." 2: "Guard duty is guard duty, man." '''Combat start:' 1: "We're under attack! Contact General Hammond!" :Krissie: Before combat: 1: "Kind one?" Krissie: "The Kind One said you would come here, and so you have." 1: "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." Combat start: Krissie: "I've heard of fallen champions, but to see such evil in the flesh!" 1: "Lady, how long have you people been living out here?" Upon 'rescue': Krissie: "If you would kill me, then do so." Krissie: "I have fought the Rularuu my entire life, you hold no fear for me." If lost: Krissie: "The Fallen one is distracted!" Krissie: "I must use such fortune to escape while I can!" If refound: Krissie: "Kind One, watch over me!" Upon reaching exit: Krissie: "I am sorry for you, that you have fallen to so low a state," Krissie: "for you have become less even than the Rularuu." :Dave: Before combat: 1: "How did you people get to be here?" Dave: "We're so glad you're here! You must meet our leaders." '''Combat start:' 1: "Stand back!" 1: "Don't worry, Dave. We'll protect you!" Dave: "The elders told us of fallen champions," Dave: "But I had hoped never to see such evil!" Upon 'rescue': Dave: "You hold no fear for me, Monster," Dave: "For I have faced the Rularuu my entire life." If lost: Dave: "Fortune finds me out of the fallen one's tale. Now to find safety." If recaptured by enemy forces: Dave: "You return! Quickly, while the fallen one is unaware!" If refound: Dave: "If this is my fate, so be it." Upon reaching exit: Dave: "You can bring me no horror worse than those I have faced my while life." :Expedition Commander Before combat: "We'll bring justice to this plane, somehow." Combat start: "There's already enough evil without you!" '''Debriefing' Now that was sumthin' ta see. We was monitorin' tha whole thing from here. We got those natives squared away, an' Arachnos troops'll be headin' through soon to hold the base against tha 'eeroes. Briefing , We got trouble at Mole Point Bravo. Tha place is bein' over-run! Tha 'eroes are back, but that ain't it. Those creatures, tha Rularuu, they're everywhere! I got me orders from Recluse 'imself. That portal 'as to be shut down, an' that base evacuated, but tha Rularuu 'ave trapped tha base commander, an' only 'e can do it. I need someone to solve it. I need your help again. This one's gonna be hard. You can lose it all if that base commander gets hurt. Mission acceptance Things went bad at tha outpost real quick. Not only did tha 'eeroes counter-attack, but tha creatures, the Rularuu, they started swarmin'. Tha natives ya caught for us say that tha beasties'll try ta push through ta our world. We can't let that 'appen, an' Lord Recluse 'imself has told us ta shut it all down. Tha problem is ta do taht, we need to get the Base Commander, one Operative Rimsey, ta unlock the security codes on tha computer controllin' tha portal, an' he's nearly had it out there. You need to find Rimsey, and bring him back to tha computer so he can shut down the portal permanently. Remember, if Rimsey gets taken out by anythin' or falls an' gets lost, we'll 'ave to cut the portal and leave those men behind. Just make sure you get out if that happens. Unnecessary solicitation will add later Enemies Notable NPCs * Rimsey (Crab Spider Webmaster) (must escort to location, must survive) * Fortunata Mistress (NPC Ally) * Toxic Tarantula (NPC Ally) * Mu Guardian (NPC Ally) * Longbow Officer (Guarding Rimsey) * Longbow Warden x 3 (Guarding each NPC Ally) NPC Text will add later Debriefing Mission Failure will add later Debriefing Mission Successful Good one! We got nearly everybody out. Don't think I won't be lettin' Lord Recluse 'imself 'ear all about this in me report. In a good way, I mean. Tha way you 'andled this, you saved me neck as well. Missions Briefing All right, , here's the plan: I think I almost got this thing workin', but I still need a coupl'a things done 'fore it's ready. Just to be sure, ya' know. I need to make sure that it's bein' powered up right, an' to do that I need one a' the Circle's books on these things. After that, I'll need some test coordinates that we know'll work. I know where ta get those, too, 'cept tha Nemesis Army really ain't inta sharin'. So, all I need is someone who's willing to put a rabid weasel down the knickers of both the Circle and Nemesis gettin' these bits an' pieces. Mission Acceptance Thanks, mate, that's a real favor. I'll make sure to appropriate some funds from me budget for ya. The first step is to get a book from the Circle. One of their blokes brought it out here for another of their blokes, and they 'aven't moved it back yet. It's called 'Of the Great Tower,' but it's all about portals and stuff. Really the kind of thing I need. After you got that, there's a business that Arachnos intelligence thinks is a front for the Nemesis Army. They been movin' all kinds a' stuff, but it ain't been showin' up anywhere else. All the kinds a' things you'd need for an inter-dimensional expedition. So, check that place out, and look for records a' where they might be sending it. Unnecessary solicitation Tha Circle brought the book out here for one of their blokes called Maros or sumthin'. I just need the book ta make sure I ain't powerin' up the whole thing up wrong. Enemies You found the book you need Unnecessary solicitation Ya got tha book. Now, ya gotta get tha coordinates. An' watch out fer Nemesis Automatons. Those things're dangerous. Enemies You found the file you're looking for. Notable NPCs * Warhulk (Boss) NPC Text :Random chatter 1: (may be repeated by other Nemesis Automatons) Before combat: Random Nemesis Automaton 1: "Did you see the game last night?" Random Nemesis Automaton 2: "Who made the coffee this morning?" Combat start: Random Nemesis Automaton 1: "I need to see those TPS reports." :Random chatter 2: Before combat: Random Nemesis Automaton 3: "Lovely weather today." Random Nemesis Automaton 4: "I need to see those TPS reports." Combat start: Random Nemesis Automaton 3: "Who made the coffee this morning?" :Warhulk: Combat start: "After babysitting these mechanical paper-pushers, I've been spoiling for a real fight." "Have at you!"' Debriefing Perfect! You're absolutely brilliant, ! I hope ya didn' have too much trouble. Nemesis like to use those creepy office robots in places like that. Marvelous engineerin'. They really look human, 'till ya get too close, at least. An' those were probably older models. Anyway, we should have this up and runnin' in no time, now. Briefing Those Longbow an' Portal Corps 'eroes just won't let up. We need a way to distract 'em, or at least find someone else for them ta play with. Fortunately, I got a plan. It's kinda dangerous, and involved tha Rikti. More specifically, it involves calling tha Rikti down on Longbow. Ya interested? Mission acceptance There should be 4 devices that tha explorers are usin' ta pin down their coordinates. Plant one a' these devices on each one, an' then get outta there. Tha Rikti should show up any minute an' head ta tha device. Ya might not want ta be there when that happens. Ya should also make sure that the expedition's leader is out a' tha picture, just ta help tha panic. He's a fella called Dr. Advance. Shouldn't be hard ta miss. These devices should bring the Rikti running. Unnecessary solicitation Plant tha devices an' take out tha Expedition's. That should keep 'em in a panic. Enemies Note: Both groups will be hostile to each other. (Once you plant the devices) Notable NPCs * Dr. Advance (Boss) NPC Text :Dr. Advance: Combat start: " , you fool!" "I have a no time for your interruptions!" "I have a great deal of science to get done!" Debriefing You caused some real fireworks, you did. Tha Rikti followed in force. Longbow's gonna have a hard time takin' care a' that mess. Briefing I don't believe this. Arbiter Leery just dropped a major problem on me lap. Seems that Dr. Aeon 'as been doing some indimensional exploration on 'is own, without any authorization from Arachnos. Now Leery's told me I gotta be tha one ta handle it, or it's tha end a' me project, an' maybe tha end a' me. I ain't got tha forces I'd need ta take Aeon on me own, but Leery did give me some money ta do it with. I could spend a lot of time to get a force together, or I could 'ire you an' anyone else you choose an pay ya tha same ta stop Dr. Aeon's unauthorized dimension 'opping. Mission Acceptance Thanks, . Ya just saved me weeks a' paperwork. Now, we don't want to gaff Aeon 'imself, 'cause 'e's such a big resource for Arachnos. What I'll need ya ta do is take out 'is expedition force, an' then take out 'is lab. For tha expedition, take out the analysis gear an' tha expedition's leader. The world's dead, so there shouldn't be any locals to interrupt. For tha lab, you'llh ave ta go inta Aeon City. Arachnos've already got over-rides ta get ya inside. Once in, you'll destroy tha computers an' capture his two science leads. They'll end up on my team after. I don't think it'll be too hard for ya. Unnecessary solicitation Like I said, there'll be two parts ta this. First up, take out tha expedition by destroyin' their research equipment an' defeatin' tha expedition's leader. Enemies Notable NPCs * Expedition Commander (Crab Spider Webmaster) (Boss) * Phase Transitor (Object) * Psycholotronic Amplifier (Object) * Harmonic Chronomitron: (Object) NPC Text :Psycholotronic Amplifier: Before combat: Random Arachnos member 1: "Have you tried reading the manual for this thing? " Random Arachnos member 2: "No." Random Arachnos member 1: " 'Then initiate the over frequency amplifier while maintaining the etheric alignment.' " Random Arachnos member 1: "It reads like stereo instructions!" Combat start: Random Arachnos member 1: "Forget that, stop !" :Phase Transiter: Before combat: Random Arachnos member 3: "Do you have any idea what this thing does?" Random Arachnos member 4: "Sure." Random Arachnos member 4: "It's a phase transiter." Random Arachnos member 4: "It, uh... Monitors phase states..." Random Arachnos member 4: "and, uh, transits them through, uh..." Random Arachnos member 3: "You really don't, don't you?" Random Arachnos member 4: "No." Random Arachnos member 4: "I'm living a lie." Combat start: Random Arachnos member 3: "Cut the chatter, that's !" :Harmonic Chronomitron: Before combat: Random Arachnos member 5: "What the heck does 'Harmonic Chronomitron' even mean?" Random Arachnos member 6: "Man, I joined Arachnos because I couldn't afford a good education. Why are you askin' me?" Random Arachnos member 6: "Well, that and the shooting people." Random Arachnos member 5: "True. The shooting people is pretty good." Combat start: Random Arachnos member 5: "Speaking of shooting people, that's !" :The Expedition Commander: Before combat: "Why do I volunteer for these things?" "You'd think I'd have learned after Aeon had me collecting Shivan slime last month." Combat start: "Why do these things keep happening to me?" Unnecessary solicitation Now for tha Lab. You'll have ta go inta Aeon city. Arachnos've already got over-rides ta get ya inside. Once in, you'll destroy tha computers an' capture his two science leads. Enemies is kidnapping a scientist! ATTACK!"}} Notable NPCs * Toxic Tarantula x 2 (Boss) (One guarding each scientist) * Portal Scientist x 2 (Captives, must escort to entrance) * Portal Computer x 2 (Object) NPC Text :Portal Computer: (for both) Combat start: Random Arachnos guard: "Defend the computer!" :Portal Scientist 1: Before combat: Portal scientist: "I tell you, we must evacuate, and quickly!" Random Arachnos guard: "Dr. Aeon says we stay." Combat start: Portal scientist: " ! You soldiers must protect me!" Random Arachnos guard: "Don't worry, Doc. We can handle easy." Upon 'rescue': "I will not fight. I know it's useless." If lost: "I said I wouldn't fight," "but I said nothing about fleeing while I can." If recaptured: " is here!" "Soldiers, to arms!" If refound: "Curses. Caught again." Upon reaching entrance: "I regret none of the work I've done with Dr. Aeon." "The man is a genius!" :Portal Scientist 2: Before combat: Portal scientist: " 's here?" Random Arachnos guard: "Yes, Ma'am." Combat start: Portal scientist: "Oh, no. It's !" Portal scientist: "No doubt here to drag me to safety," Random Arachnos guard: "Don't worry, we'll protect..." Random Arachnos guard: "Wait a second..." Random Arachnos guard: "What was that?" Portal scientist: "I mean," Portal scientist: "drag me away from Dr. Aeon." Upon 'rescue': "Alright, just so we understand each other:" "You're a villain, I'm a helpless hostage who isn't actually desperate to get out of this madhouse." "Now let's move." If lost: " ! You're supposed to be kidnapping me, remember?" If recaptured: "Oh great." "My heroes." "Good save guys." "Really." If refound: "Don't you EVER let them get close to me again" "Or I swear, you'll wake up in another dimension." Upon reaching entrance: "If anyone asks, make sure to tell them I was begging for my life the whole way, okay?" "And thanks, ." Debriefing An' that's how ya take care of scientific rivals! Brilliant work, . I already got both those scientists ya grabbed workin' for me, though one of 'em seems a bit more eager than the other. Still, it should be a big boon to me work, and Arbiter Leery's 'appy. You really did right by me. You got me trust, mate. You're all right in my book. Here, have a look at these nifty new Enhancements. Briefing I've lost contact with one a' me other exploration teams. They're a bunch a' Arachnos Commandos. I sent 'em to investigate what could be tha world where the Rikti harvest some kinda slime monsters they're using over in Paragon, and try ta bring back a sample for experimentation. Last thing I got was that they'd been spotted by the Rikti. The mission is ta go ta that world and try ta bring back any survivors. Are ya up for it? Mission acceptance I doubt there'll be more than one or two men alive, but do what ya can. An' try ta find any of their samples. Those slime thingies could be really useful ta know more about. Unnecessary solicitation Same as Mission acceptance Enemies You found a sample Hydra spore in stasis. Notable NPCs * Chief Mentalist (Boss) (Guarding the survivor) * Survivor (Ally) NPC Text :Survivor: Before combat: "Lord Recluse will wipe you freaks from the cosmos!" Combat start: Survivor: " ! You gotta get me out of here!" Random Rikti guard: "Annihilate Target: " Upon rescue: "These things took out my squad. You want my help, you got it." If lost, and refound: "You won't take me alive!" Debriefing Bad end ta' a' lotta good fellas, but that's 'ow super-science goes, I guess. Still, glad it wasn't me. That bit a' them slime monsters ya grabbed'll be worth a lot ta tha bio-warfare boys. Good work all 'around. 'cept for them blokes gettin' killed, I suppose. Notes Before Issue 7, this mission used to award the Multidimensional exploration badge for villains. However, this badge is no longer available for villains and any villain characters that received the badge have had it removed. Notes * During one of the missions, you are sent to capture a Captain Rick Deckard. However, in several other references in the story arc and mission descriptions, he is named as Lieutenant Marko or Lieutenant Marco. * Grant Naylor is the pseudonymn used by Rob Grant and Doug Naylor on their work with the Red Dwarf series. Many references to the series appear in Naylor's missions. External Links *